A Christmas to Remember
by edenskye
Summary: Harry, while out shopping for the Weasleys, finds Draco battered and bruised and decides to nurse him back to health.


bAuthor:/b lj user="edenskye"

bRecipient:/b lj user="eruditefics"

bTitle:/b A Christmas To Remember

bRating:/b M

bPairing(s):/b Harry/Draco

bSummary:/b Harry, while out shopping for the Weasleys, finds Draco battered and bruised and decides to nurse him back to health.

bWarnings:/b Hurt/Comfort, first time sex, rimming, switching, and angsty

bWord Count:/b 3,500

bDisclaimer:/b All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters engaging in sexual activity are 16 years or older.

bAuthor's Notes:/b I would like to thank CP for her wonderful job as BETA for me. She took my humble story and made it sparkle. To Eruditefics, I hope you enjoy it as I tried to get all of your kinks in there. I tried for flangst but it turned out more angsty.

Making his way through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, Harry thought himself quite mental to do all his Christmas shopping on the very eve of said holiday. Even the snowflakes melting on his heated cheek weren't enough to snap him out of his morose mood. As he gazed in the shop windows at their bright lights and smiling customers, he knew deep down that the Weasley clan wasn't really into the festive spirit, what with Fred dying a scant seven months before during the final battle. He also had to admit that even though the wizarding world was rid of the insane Dark Lord, there was a heavy depression that lingered about the people that had lost someone, and that wasn't likely to ease any time soon.

Knowing the Weasleys had always been there for him, Harry forced himself onward, wanting to return the favour and try to make Christmas as special as he could for them. The eerie sign above Paracelsus' Potions caused him to pause momentarily, wondering if they had any ingredients that might benefit George's further testing of his and Fred's products, when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a scuffle and then cries and moans.

Peering around the building, he saw two over-large men standing over a prone figure, one of them poised to kick. "Hey!" he shouted, startling them into running. They apparated before Harry could give chase.

Instead of trying to trace the two men, Harry watched as the shadowy figure on the ground tried to get back up onto his feet. When the person stumbled, moonlight shone on the head and a shock of platinum hair was clearly seen. The only person who had that pale, white-blond mane was none other than Draco Malfoy. As if approaching a wild animal, Harry slowly made his way to where Draco sat amongst the refuse, panting and bloody.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" Draco snarled, sneer firmly in place though his lip was bruised. "Come to finish what they started?"

Harry tried to assess what damages had been done, at least what he could see. "I heard someone getting attacked and came to see if I could help." He squat down to eye level. "Did they take anything?" he asked quietly.

Draco had lost practically everything, including his parents, in the war. It was common knowledge that he never ventured out unless necessity deemed it imperative to his survival, such as for food, supplies, and other things. He must have been quite desperate to have left Malfoy Manor on Christmas Eve.

"Sod off," came the blond's weak reply. "Like you care."

"Contrary to popular belief, I care what happens to you."

Harry could tell there were tears clogging Draco's throat when he responded. "Why?"

Hesitantly, Harry reached out and laid a gentle hand on one of Draco's raised knees. "Because you've gone through a lot and a weaker person would've given up. There's been too much death and sadness this year already. Let's not add to it, right?"

Apparently deciding to take him at his word, Draco nodded. "They were some rogue Death Eaters, I think." Tears fringed his lashes. "They took my father's cane and signet ring."

Knowing they were the only things Draco had left from Lucius, Harry grimaced. "I'm sorry." He stood and reached out a hand to the blond wizard. "Come on."

Draco stared at Harry's hand, frowning.

Heaving a sigh, the dark-haired wizard bent low and gingerly tugged Draco to a standing position. "You've been badly beaten, that cut above your eye won't stop bleeding, and I suspect you have some rather nasty bruising. Let's go back to my flat and I can patch you up."

A sneer curled Draco's upper lip. "I'm not some charity case, Potter!" he snapped. "You don't have to pretend to be nice to me because it's Christmas." He shoved off the comforting grip of Harry's hand on his arm. "Just leave me alone. Go save someone else."

"You're a git, you know?" Harry ran a hand through his wayward locks, leaving them to stick straight up. "I'm not doing this for some foolish notion that you'll thank me for later. I'm not even doing it because you got the raw end of a deal at the Ministry. I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do and you need help, Draco." He grabbed the other wizard's hand and held tight. "So drop this i_I'm-an-ice-cold-prick-who-doesn't-need-anyone_/i routine. You obviously do and I happen to be here."

Malfoy thought long and hard before finally saying, "Fine."

center***/center

Entering the smallish flat, Harry showed Draco to a guest room and left him there with a robe and instructions to undress, explaining that he need to see the full extent of the injuries. Harry then went to his bathroom and retrieved a medical kit that Hermione had always insisted that he kept fully stocked. It was times like these that he really did love her and her foresight.

Taking the kit with him, he rapped on the door and waited until Draco bade him enter. He had to suppress the laughter welling in his chest when he saw the pale blond wrapped in the garish red robe. It did nothing for his pallor.

"Suppose you think this funny, do you, Potter?" Draco spat. He plucked at the offending material. "I look like a giant blood boil!"

Not bothering to hide his smirk, Harry shrugged. "I could've given you the yellow one instead."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Let's just get on with this, shall we?"

Nodding, Harry grabbed a ladder-back chair and indicated Draco was to sit in it. After much grumbling, he did and crossed his arms, preventing Harry from doing his job. "Care to ease up a bit?"

Heaving a put-upon sigh, Draco complied and let his arms rest on his lap. He watched Harry the entire time he examined his thin body for bruises and broken bones. The cut above his left eye had slowed to an ooze, but it had bled enough to nearly cover his face in rust-coloured muck.

Determining there wasn't anything broken, save for a few cracked ribs, Harry poured a healing solution onto a flannel and started to wipe away the blood from Draco's face, taking great care around the cut. In the Muggle world, he would've needed stitches to close the wound, but Harry healed it with a flick of his wand. It was then that he noticed Draco's keen gaze staring straight through him.

Averting his eyes, Harry picked up a bandage and moved to wrap it around a long gash on Draco's neck, when he was suddenly stopped by the blond's hand on his wrist. "Why?" Draco whispered.

Instead of answering, Harry dipped his head and pressed his lips against Draco's. There was a soft moan, but Harry didn't know if it was his own or Draco's, and he luxuriated in the feel of the blond's pert mouth on his.

Draco was shocked at the gentle assault, but gave in quickly, kissing Harry in a manner that left them both breathless. Hands soon fumbled to find purchase on any body part that was exposed and Draco felt the horrid robe being pushed aside and questing fingers flitting over his skin, heightening his response to his former enemy. When those nimble digits untied the belt holding the robe together, Draco stilled Harry's hands.

"Do you even know what you're doing, Potter?" Draco breathed against the other wizard's cheek.

"Harry, call me Harry," he pleaded and laid his hand on Draco's exposed thigh. Glancing down, he noticed the sizeable erection jutting up from a nest of golden-blond curls. Daringly, he ran a lone finger from base to tip on the shaft, delighting in Draco's throaty groan.

"No one has ever touched me like this," Draco admitted breathlessly. "I-I don't know... I'm not sure about this."

Grasping Draco's rigid shaft, Harry slowly began stroking up and down, the silky hard flesh becoming thicker under his ministrations. "You may not be sure, but your cock is telling me differently." He nipped at the sharp angle of Draco's collarbone. "I promise not to hurt you."

Draco's experiences were limited to girls giving him the occasional blow job, having never respected any of them enough to actually go all the way. While it had eased his frustrations along the way, this experience was surreal, and beyond anything he could comprehend. He was still debating the logical course of action when Potter's words made the decision for him.

"Just lay back and relax. I'll take good care of you."

He would chalk it up to being depressed, injured and in desperate need to have someone, anyone, care about him. At least, that's what Draco kept telling himself. Shedding the fluffy robe, he laid back on the bed, hands behind his head, watching Harry curiously.

Stripping off his own clothes, Harry kneeled on the bed in between Draco's long legs, and ran his hands up the muscular thighs to where his prize waited. He removed his glasses and sat them on the bedside table then returned to Draco's body, lowering his head to give a slow lick up the other wizard's thick cock.

"Oh, gods," Draco grunted when Harry dipped his tongue in the weeping slit at the crown.

Harry set up a leisurely pace of swirling, licking, and sucking, bobbing his head to engulf Draco's prick, or at least as much as he could. If he was honest with himself, he could say that he'd always wondered what it would be like to taste his childhood nemesis, and now, he was fulfilling that fantasy.

Every time Harry went down, a tingling sensation suffused Draco's body with a blinding pleasure, one that he'd never achieved any other way. It also set up a modicum of doubt that maybe this was what Potter had planned all along: to allow Harry to gain complete control over him when he was at his lowest. But at the moment, it was so overwhelmingly fantastic, he was afraid to tell him to stop. Though he was shocked at this line of thinking, he was really taken aback when Harry lifted his legs and brought them to a rest on his shoulders.

"Potter?" Draco whispered, anxiety lacing his voice.

Lowering his own body, Harry cooed, "It's alright, Draco. You'll enjoy this, trust me."

Draco was about to question what he would enjoy when he felt Harry's tongue probe his virgin hole. His gasp filled the room and he found his hands clutching fistfuls of bed sheet. In that moment, Draco forgot that he ever hated Harry Potter. "This is incredible," he grunted as he bucked his hips.

"If you like this, you're going to love what I do to you next," Harry assured him. Reaching across the blond's body, he grabbed his wand and whispered a lubricating spell.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Draco questioned as his cock was liberally coated in a cool, slick substance.

"Relax." Crawling up Draco's lithe form, Harry straddled the blond and took Draco's prick in hand, rubbing the spongy tip around his needy hole. Watching Draco's eyes closely, he slowly descended onto the other man's cock, groaning loudly at how full he felt.

Instinctively, Draco grabbed Harry's hips. "You feel so fucking tight!" His eyes rolled in the back of his head when Harry began to slide up and down, impaling himself on Draco's prick. In the back of his mind, he could barely believe that this kind of pleasure could be had by one such as he.

When Harry's movements sped up, so did the overwhelming need to let go and fall over the precipice that he had climbed with the other wizard. "Merlin, Potter... so close."

"Do it!" Harry commanded.

Unable to disobey, Draco mindlessly thrust upwards and screamed his release, flooding Harry's arse with thick, white ropes of come at the same time Harry sprayed his milky seed all over Draco's chest.

It was several moments before either of them could verbalise anything. "That was amazing, Potter." He made a moue of disgust when Harry shifted and rolled off of him to lay on the bed next to him. "Where did you learn all of that?"

Harry gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "You'd be surprised at what we got up to in the Gryffindor dorm. Ron and Neville were very much into experimentation." He looked over at the spent Slytherin. "Haven't you ever tried anything with Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Never occurred to me to try anything that wild, Potter," Draco said with a snort. "And considering those two, I wouldn't have even thought to suggest it, let alone go through with it. It would've also caused me to lose my status with them." He returned Harry's gaze. "I don't think they would've followed a poofter, do you?"

Shaking his head, Harry had to agree with that summation. "Have you ever done anything like that before?"

"Tonight was the first time I've allowed anything remotely sexual to happen to me," Draco said absent-mindedly. "I mean, I let girls suck me off once or twice, but this was different." He reached over and caressed Harry's cheek. "I will remember it for quite some time."

Harry nuzzled into Draco's hand and closed the distance between them to kiss him softly. "Let me care for you, Draco," he whispered against his lips.

Draco pressed his mouth to Harry's, hard. "Show me what it's like," he asked hesitantly.

Staring into Draco's hooded eyes, Harry felt searched for any reticence, only finding a deep need to belong to something worthwhile. Honoured that the blond trusted him enough to be his first, Harry cast another lubricating spell, smiling when Draco's eyes widened.

A new, wet feeling filled Draco's arse and he tried to control his reaction to the sensation. "I'm guessing this is required?"

"Definitely," Harry said and slicked some of the fluid on his newly hardened cock. "This is your first time and I don't want to turn you off of it by making it painful."

Nodding, Draco relaxed somewhat. "Tell me what to do."

"Relax and let me do the work." Spreading Draco's thighs wide, Harry nudged his tip just past the tight ring of muscle, letting Draco become accustomed to the sensation. Remembering his first time with Ron, he slid his prick very slowly into Draco, watching closely at any hint of discomfort in the other man.

His first reaction was to resist, but Draco breathed deeply and exhaled slowly, letting Harry join their bodies without trying to dislodge him. Once Harry was fully seated, he could honestly say he'd never felt anything so exquisite. When the slow push and pull of Harry's rigid shaft caused a sublime ache to fill his chest, he knew he would want this again and again with this man.

Thrusting, Harry responded to every one of Draco's moans and wishes, angling his hips one way while caressing his face, or pushing the blond's legs until his knees touched his chest. Every time Draco muttered 'faster' or 'slower', Harry responded accordingly, driving his lover into a frenzy.

Having never really indulged in anything of this nature, Draco thought he could hold out longer since he'd already spent himself earlier, but that was before Harry changed the angle of his thrusts. The next time Harry drove his hips, the man's cock struck something deep inside. "Gods!" he yelped unexpectedly.

A slow smile crept over Harry's face and he knew he'd hit Draco's prostate. Mercilessly, he pistoned in and out of Draco's tight arse, loving the groans and cries from the man underneath him. A sudden stiffening and Draco shouted to the ceiling, coating his and Harry's chest in come. The blond's cries triggered Harry's own release and he yelled Draco's name before filling the blond's arse with warmth.

Panting, spent beyond measure, both men laid there, indulging in the sweet aftershocks of such a wonderful experience. Mindful of the time, however, Harry rose slightly and grimaced at the sticky state of their bodies.

"Why don't you shower while I take care of some business?" he suggested, languidly kissing Draco's jaw.

A hint of trepidation entered Draco's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Harry brushed the blond strands of hair out of Draco's vision. "Definitely."

It was some time later, after both men had had a shower, that they finally crawled back into bed, limbs wrapped around each other. Harry loved having Draco pressed against him, his head cradled on his chest.

"Draco?" he said quietly, wondering if the other wizard was a sleep.

"Mmmh?"

"You're more than welcome to join me at the Weasleys tomorrow for Christmas dinner," Harry offered, then quickly went on to say, "This way, you don't have to be alone." When Draco said nothing in return, he pressed a kiss on the blond's forehead. "In fact, you're welcome to stay here until you get back on your feet again."

"I'll think about it," Draco muttered and tried to curl in on himself, which Harry refused to let him do. He sighed. "The Weasleys don't care for me too much."

Harry smiled into the darkness. "Well, you see... that's just not true." He ruffled Draco's hair. "Mrs. Weasley herself told me to ask you. I contacted them while you were in the shower. It was part of the business I was talking about."

"Oh," was the meek response. "I suppose it would be impolite to refuse. And never let it be said that a Malfoy was impolite."

Chuckling, Harry kissed Draco once more before their eyes dropped and they succumbed to sleep.

center***/center

The next morning, Draco awoke to the scent of delicious food cooking. It seemed he needed the heavy sleep and when he rolled over to get up, he felt a few aches and pains from his encounter the previous night. A set of soft lounge trousers had been laid across the foot of the bed and he donned them to make his way down the hall.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," Harry exclaimed when Draco came around the corner. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." He nodded in the direction of the small Christmas tree in the corner. "Why don't you go and open your presents?"

Frowning, Draco glanced under the tree at a couple oddly shaped packages. "I don't understand."

Harry really couldn't help the grin that split his face. "Just open them. You'll see."

Thinking that the idiot man had finally lost his mind, Draco did as ordered, sitting on the carpet and reaching for the smaller of the two presents. Opening the hastily wrapped item, he gasped in shock when he beheld his father's signet ring. "How... when..." His throat closed up. Spying the other package, it's shape confirmed his suspicions as he opened it to reveal his father's cane. "I thought these were lost forever," he said, sobbing.

Laying a hand on Draco's shoulder, Harry joined him on the floor and hugged him tight. "Ron told me the Aurors had a big raid last night and these were found on a Death Eater that they had captured. I said that you were here, recuperating, and that you would greatly appreciate them being returned to you." He pressed a kiss to Draco's temple. "I was lucky enough to have them here as a surprise for you."

Draco's response was to pull Harry into his lap and hold him close, burying his face into the other man's neck. "Thank you... for everything." He carded his fingers through the messy black strands. "I had lost everything, Potter, but you gave me back what little I had left." He raised his head to stare at Harry. "I will never forget this."

Smiling serenely, Harry leaned forward and kissed him. "I won't either, Draco."

A rumbling of both their stomachs broke the mood and had them laughing. "By the way, what time does Mrs. Weasley want us for dinner?" Draco asked.

Harry knew in that moment it would be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
